Un lugar extraño para conocerse
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy dejada por su padre en un prostíbulo para mafiosos, la colocan dama de compañía sin sexo, pero eso cambia cuando el grupo de Natsu llega para animarlo de su ruptura con Lissana. Tina la dueña, le propone que si lo hace feliz ella saldara la deuda de su padre y podrá irse de ahí, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para no estar nunca mas en ese horrible lugar, ella acepta Lemon!


**Advertencia de Lemon (para el que no sabe que es Lemon… significa escenas de sexo :)**

**Mmm… si me preguntan porque hice este one-shot… respondería que un dia mis papas estaban haciendo saping (pasando canales) y colocaron uno que se trataba como de un prostíbulo muuuy rarito, me llego la inspiración claro que este va a tener su toque romántico y dramático… como todo lo que ago xD Disfrutenlo y espero que les guste.**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima (quiero matarte por casi darme un infarto con la muerte de Gray grrr, pero me encanta como va todo por el manga ahora :) sigue asi sensei!)

**Un lugar extraño para conocerse** (porque mis dos fics de lemon tienen un nombre largos? :/)

Camino con una bandeja llena de cervezas de buena calidad, esquivando clientes y uno que otro trasero levantado de las prostitutas, dejo los vasos con una radiante sonrisa practicada de antemano. Se retiró detrás del mesón del bar para entrar a un pasillo con una cantidad casi innumerable de piezas con carteles que decían "Ocupado", siguió hasta una escalera ancha con barandales dorados y brillantes, con alfombra roja, sin mancha alguna.

Poso con lentitud su mano sobre la sujetadora, respiro hondo e inmediatamente soltó todo el aire de una sola vez, movió en círculos sus tobillos de ambos pies, acomodo la cortísima falda negra y roja, al igual que el corset que llevaba, y por ultimo con cuidado de no romper la panti, la sujeto con cuidado del borde para acomodarla unos par de centímetros más arriba y a la misma altura.

Miro hacia arriba con cansancio y rabia, ella no habría llegado a este desagradable lugar si no fuera por el mal nacido de su padre, la muerte de su madre y la perdida de varias de las empresas más importantes lo había hecho colapsar, ya no pensaba con la cabeza si no con su bolas. La dueña del local había ofrecido entrada liberada por un año completo para que pasara la noche con cualquiera de sus prostitutas, pero solo si le entregaba a su hija como pago.

La desesperación lo carcomía por dentro y no supo que más hacer, ya que no tenía dinero ni mujer con quien acostarse, en cambio tenía una linda y altanera hija que no aportaba en nada más que no fueran más gastos. Para él fue sencillo en su estado mental poco confiable, pero las consecuencias las estaba pagando su pobre descendiente, tenía que atender a borrachos ricachones que la desnudaban con la mirada, se le insinuaban sin remordimiento, sin mencionar las incontables veces en que había tenido que escuchar los gemidos de excitación en las habitaciones, las cuales no tenían aislantes de sonido porque Tina decía que hacía que los que pasaban por afuera se estimulaban más.

Arrugo la frente a la oleada de recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza y los desecho con rapidez, de eso ya había pasado varios meses, pero se había dado cuenta de que si trabajaba lo suficiente para pagar la estúpida deuda de su padre con Tina, podría largarse a donde se le viniera en gana.

Subió las escaleras a una velocidad normal, lo que era bastante imprecionante ya que llevaba tacones de plataforma de más de quince centímetros de alto. En la sima de la escalera se encontró con la anfitriona del local quien la miro de arriba abajo, como por milésima vez desde que había llegado.

-Lucy… te sigo diciendo que arias el pago de esa deuda en un mes si es que comienzas a trabajar como una de mis ahijadas*- la rubia negó con la cabeza sin dirigirle la palabra pasando de largo.

*Ahijada: lo coloque como algo así como sus prostitutas

La señora ya entrada de unos cuarenta años vestía un camisón de seda casi transparente con la ropa interior más pequeña que ella había visto en su vida… bueno antes de llegar ahí, su largo cabello rojo estaba amarrado en un tomate mal hecho lo que estúpidamente la hacía verse aún más sexy.

Lucy no podia llegar a entender como era que ella seguía siendo la que tenía más clientes que cualquier otra chica que estuviera abajo o en alguna de las piezas.

-¿la experiencia?...- susurro para ella misma, asintió lentamente.

Tomo una libreta pequeña y un lápiz con un pintalabios decorativo en la punta. Esas noches como excepción y gracias a su excelente trabajo, le daban el permiso de solo pedir los pedidos en las piezas más privadas, en donde solo había un grupo de hombres y las acompañantes de la casa, pero solo bebían, bueno o eso quería seguir creyendo ella.

-¿Mimi?...- llamo una voz seductora detrás de ella y por reacción se dio la vuelta- ACERTE!... ese trasero es inconfundible- la rubia se sonrojo con ferocidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí July?, no se suponía que tenías que estar con ese vegete de m…-

-Shh…- le dijo llevándose un dedo a sus carnosos labios- te pueden escuchar, pero ¿qué pasa Mimi? ¿Estas celosa?, vamos sabes qué puedo hacerte lo que tú quieres cuando estemos solas- le guiño un ojo, pasándose lentamente la lengua por el labio superior, para luego morderse el inferior con extremada sensualidad, que llego a colocar nerviosa a la rubia.

-¡Idiota!...- suspiro intentando bajar su leve sonrojo por las insinuaciones de su amiga- pero ¿Por qué estabas aquí?- pregunto intentando desviar lo más rápido el tema, a la rubia se le ilumino la cara de inmediato.

-¡Mira!- Apunto a su atuendo a un collar que nunca ante había visto- el vegete como tú le dices me los regalo, el collar en diamante con oro blanco… ¿sabes lo caro que son?- ella asintió, incluso a la distancia podia ver como el casi gigantesco diamante brillaba y se mostraba casi por si solo con ayuda de la morena piel de la chica- buena ya me voy- le tiro un beso desde la distancia y bajando por las escaleras le grito- más tarde te hago algo cochino.

Las dos soltaron una pequeña risilla y siguieron con lo suyo, Lucy camino hasta la puerta que decía VIP 1#, tomo aire como por quinta vez y agarro la manilla de la puerta. Frente a ella estaban seis hombres sentados en asientos de gran tamaño, pero no había ninguna de las chicas de la casa.

-…que te dejes de quejar- le exigió el de pelo negro y un tatuaje en la lengua- ya estamos aquí- se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección.

-pero es que no vez que no va a hacer nada, ¿sabes lo infantil que es?- le pregunto otro de pelo negro sin camisa y el mismo tatuaje pero este estaba en el pectoral derecho.

-ya deberías de conocerlo- dijo con cansancio el rubio con la cicatriz.

-¡El es un Hombre!...- hablo de la nada uno de pelo blanco.

-Pero que descortés hemos sido- interrumpió el de pelo naranjo- la dama de compañía a llegado y nosotros ni cuenta no hemos dado- Lucy le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía, que hiso que el chico se paralizara por un momento.

-Lo siento pero yo no los acompañare solo pediré su orden y su preferencias de chicas- agarro la libreta acomodándola y presiono con sus labios la punta del lápiz para que saliera la punta de este.

-¡Oh!... que mal pero ¿podrías hacernos un favor por el momento?- ella asintió- soy Loke, el es Bixlow, Laxus, Elfeman, Gray y… ese de allá atrás en Natsu, se supone que lo trajimos para que se divirtiera un poco- coloco su mano al lado de los labios tratando de amortiguar la siguiente oración- cortaron con el ase po…

-¡Escuche eso!- grito enfurecido el de atrás pero no se movió.

-Podrías hacer algo para que por lo menos se siente y no se quede ahí- dijo apuntándolo.

Lucy quería negarse, pero Tina le había dicho que hiciera todo lo que los clientes le pidieran menos tener sexo. Asintió sonrojándose por lo que haría, se acercó con lentitud y se inco al lado del chico.

-Natsu ¿verdad?- pregunto sin recibir una contestación- vamos ¿porque estas tan enojado?, deberías disfrutar de esta situación, d…- iba a seguir diciendo cosas cuando se topó con la penetrante mirada del chico.

-¿Que sabes tú?- dijo totalmente cortante- acaso ¿has sufrido el engaño y dolor de que alguien te apuñale por la espalda?- Lucy bajo inconscientemente su cabeza.

*Entonces me dejas a tu hija?!*

*papa que está pasando aquí? Por qué me trajiste a este cabaret?*

*bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Lucy*

*PAPÁ! No me dejes aquí!*(Lagrimas)

*Bien, ahora, cuando los clientes vengan tienes que ir e insinuártele para que se acuesten contigo*

*p-pero yo no puedo hacer eso!*

*DEJATE DE LLORAR! Y ANDA A TENER SEXO!*

Solto un pequeño gemido anunciando las lágrimas-si…- susurro, apretó los labios con fuerza, y cerró los ojos intentando apaciguar la picazón por la lagrimas que amenazan por salir en cualquier momento. Se levantó apurada- buscare los tragos- dijo rápidamente antes de esfumarse al pasillo.

Natsu se había levanto justo después de ella siguiéndola con una mirada completamente diferente, vio una tristeza enorme que nunca antes había visto y le impacto de un forma atormentadora.

-¿Vieron eso?- pregunto el pelirosado, pero los demás no supieron que decir.

- Admite que estaba muy buena- comento Bixlow relamiéndose los labio como un completo pervertido.

Gray, Natsu y todos los presentes se contuvieron de encestarle un golpe, solo por el hecho de que estaban en ese lugar para eso, para ver a mujeres fáciles con quien jugar y divertirse por un par de horas. A Natsu no le gusto este pensamiento, y durante varios minutos se quedó sentado pensando en la rubia.

Mientras que Lucy al salir dejo escapar un gran suspiro y un par de lágrimas que se había juntado en el camino a la barra. Tomo barias botellas de diferentes marcas y vasos grandes para servir, todo en una bandeja acomodado cuidadosamente.

-Lucy- llamo Tina de la distancia- ven aquí muchacha tengo algo que decirte- ella asintió y camino en su dirección dejando la bandeja sobre el mostrador- ¿atendiste a los del VIP 1#?

-Si

-Bueno, ¿viste al del pelo rosado?- ella asintió con lentitud- él es hijo de una mafia muy grande- la Heartfillia se sorprendió un poco pero recupero la compostura- muchos de nuestros clientes son de esta mafia, que se hace llamar Fairy Tail, todos tienen un tatuaje de hada- eso asía que Lucy entendiera varias cosas. Tina suspiro- mira, si puedes hacer que el chico se valla un poco más feliz de lo que llego, podrás irte, sin pagar nada, ¿ok?, pero si el chico se va aún más enojado tendrás que estar mucho, pero mucho tiempo aquí, no importa los métodos que tengas que usar, tienes que hacer que mejore. Es un todo o nada- los ojos de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal, no sabía qué hacer.

-Un todo o nada- la pelirroja asintió.

¿Realmente era un gran problema seducir a un hombre por una causa tan noble?, cómo era salir de ese asqueroso lugar, ella no pensaba así, no era virgen en eso no había problema, pero no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, le daban vergüenza. Pero sabía actuar mejor que nadie, pero si quería seguir con esta peligrosa apuesta tenía que dejar completamente de lado los recuerdos que le habían hecho recordar esos ojos aceituna.

-Lo are- dijo con decisión.

-Bien, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, pero tendrás que arreglártelas para sacarlo de la VIP y llevarlo a la pieza 7. Te mandare a July, Cristi, Nina, Gina y Capricho- le aviso pensando en cada nombre cuidadosamente.

La pieza siete… la más exótica y cara de la casa, al parecer la cosa de verdad era de vida o muerte. Lucy hubiera preferido mil veces algo más simple. Pero ¿mandar a Capricho? Dios tenía que estar realmente desesperada para decirle a capricho que fuera, esa sí que era una puta y de las mejores. Suspiro profundamente agarrando la bandeja.

Justo frente a la puerta estaban todas las chicas que había dicho Tina, vestidas diferente y lo más atrevidas que se podia. Hablaron un poco de la estrategia para sacar al chico y después de un par de risas, se decidió todo.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero decirle algo a nuestra iniciada… dale duro- dijo seriamente, a lo que las demás contestaron con un "Amen", Lucy se rio un poco y comenzó a entrar en su fase de actriz.

La música adentro estaba encendida y las luces ligeramente más bajas, haciendo que los sillones resaltaran por su azul brillante. Entro de espaldas empujando la puerta llevando la bandeja con las bebidas, sin mirar a nadie dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y levanto la vista.

-Bueno chicos- dijo completamente alegre- parece que hoy lo acompañare, con unas amigas más, quiero dejarles claro que si alguno quiere salir con su chica puedo hacerlo libremente ellas tienen las llaves así que…- miro a todos y a la vez a nadie- háganlo sin vergüenza- una risilla escapo de sus labios y miro seductoramente al pelirosado quien la observaba con atención- estas son mis amigas-camino hacia la puerta- ella es… Gina, July, Cristi, Nina y Capricho- presento.

Cada una se sentó junto a uno de ellos incluyéndola, se ganó en el asiento más alejado donde se sentaba Natsu, cruzo una pierna sobre otra y le ofreció el vaso al chico. El plan era simple, ganarse su confianza como chica divertida y algo atrevida y luego, mientras le metía tragos y después invitarlo a salir a la pieza con una excusa idiota que solo un ebrio creería coherente.

-Y… cuales son las cosas que te gustan?- pregunto la rubia jugando con la bombilla de su trago.

-El fuego- contesto con simpleza, pero mirándola tan profundamente que la dejo aturdida por unos segundo.

El parecía buscar respuesta al extraño comportamiento de ella, Lucy se había dado cuenta de esto y se cerró aún más en su actuación, olvido por completo su verdadera personalidad, siguió actuando como una verdadera prostituta insinuándose a él con tal descaro que hasta ella se sorprendió de la estupidez que estaba haciendo para salir de ahí. Pero otra parte le decía que estaba bien, que todo esto estaba justificado y que realmente no importaba mucho si se acostaba con el chico, la sacaría del ese horroroso lugar y aria feliz por unos momento al pobre corazón del chico despechado.

Pero el parecía inmune a sus encantos, o más bien a los trucos que todas las chicas usaban para conquistar a los clientes, esto la frustro, mas por el hecho de que ella misma se consideraba bastante atractiva y siempre había llamado la atención entre todas las otras chicas, ¿porque rayos el parecía ciego ante esto? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomar esto como algo personal y no como un trabajo, ella necesitaba desesperadamente que él se fijara en ella sexualmente, su ego y orgullo le picaban con furia ante su ignorancia.

Mientras todos se divertían hablando, la pareja estaba en un incómodo silencio, en donde Lucy no sabía que otro truco usar. Había intentado con jugar mordiendo cosas para que se imaginara sus besos, no funciono… ni siquiera lo noto, solo soltó un comentario como "tienes algo en el diente y ¿por eso muerdes cosas?". Tocarse las piernas y los senos con disimulo, tampoco, parecía más interesado como el wisky bajaba en las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa. Cuando a los dos se le acabo la bebida ella se ofreció para volver a llenarlas agachándose lentamente para mostrar su bien formado trasero, el en cambio comenzó a prender y apagar una de las velas aromatizante que estaban flotando sobre una fuente con agua. Acercarse no era opción, él era como una estufa andante y la sofocaba con facilidad, por un momento pensó en que era por la excitación o algo parecido, pero sus facciones relajadas e infantiles demostraban todo lo contrario.

Suspiro con cansancio, su última estrategia era decir la verdad, el parecía buena persona, quizás le podia hacer un favor diciéndole a su padre que lo había pasado bien. Volvió a suspirar aún más pesadamente, esto lo noto el chico y se le quedo mirando por un rato interminable.

-Natsu…- llamo mirando hacia la nada con expresión ausente, ya se había dejado derrotar- ¿podrías acompañarme a la habitación?

-No estarás pensando en…- Lucy bajo la vista al suelo cerro los ojos y volvió a soltar aire- está bien.

Sin decir nada más a nadie, los dos se colocaron de pie y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación, esta estaba adornada con muchas cosas rojas y blancas, tenía un techo alto y paredes con papel tapiz de color marfil.

Lucy se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que estaban en una esquina, miro hacia el techo sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación tan delicada como esa, pero por sobre todo tan dolorosa para ella, le atormentaba aún más el hecho de que fuera un completo extraño al que le diría eso.

-¿Qué pasa si quemo esto?- dijo de la nada el chico pelirosado acercando con lentitud el encendedor a una de las tiras de los globos en forma de corazón que flotaban sobre la cama.

-NO! Si quemas algo Tina me va a matar!- grito asustada haciéndole una tacleada, votándolo sobre la cama.

Lucy sintió como algo estaba sobre su seno izquierdo, y como un agitado vientecito cálido llegaba justo en su escote. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una cabellera rosada, bajo su mirada hasta su escote y vio como la nariz de él estaba a un par de centímetros de tocarla, sin mencionar que su pecho está siendo tocado por una de sus manos.

Se alejó a velocidad luz llevándose inconscientemente las manos a la parte superior de su torso, se inclinó repetidas veces para pedir disculpas, con un notable sonrojo que jamás en su vida había tenido. Natsu al notar esto se dio cuenta de que ella no era realmente la puta que estaba intentando aparentar durante toda la hora y media anterior, incluso parecía muy cohibida para ser una.

-Tu…- dijo lentamente- no eres una de ellas- afirmo sabiendo que ella entendería a que se refería.

A Lucy esto lo tomo por sorpresa y después de varios segundos de silencio y duda al fin pudo decir algo.

-Pero que estas dici…- el Salamander se acercó a ella peligrosamente haciendo que retrocediera hasta que cayó sentada sobre el sillón- que… estas

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- exigió saber

-Pero ¿Qué rayos pasa con esa pregunta?

-Contesta- volvió a rugir enojado, apoyo sus manos a cada lado de su cara aciendo que la distancia fuera apenas de unos quince centímetros. Ella pareció querer volver a protestar, pero Dragneel achico un poco los ojos desafiantes para que contestara.

- 17- susurro casi inaudiblemente.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe, sin poder creerse que alguien tan joven estaba en este mundo tan podrido.

-¿tu cuanto tienes?- pregunto sacando un tema de conversación.

-20

-Wow no pareciera, pareces más pequeño- dijo sinceramente sorprendida- a mí siempre me decían que parecía más grande de lo que era, supongo que cada uno tiene sus ventaja-añadió con una sonrisa dulce, y la primera verdadera que veía Salamander.

-eso es cierto pareces de mi edad- dijo siguiendo la corriente la conversación contagiándose del humor de la chica.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y les pareció tierno por parte ambos. Lucy se sorprendió de lo agradable que era esa sonrisa, quería ser su amiga pero… si tan solo no estuvieran en esa complicada situación, de la cual él era completamente inconsciente, probablemente trataría de volverse amigo de Natsu. Pero las cosas no estaban para eso, no, ella tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para que él lo pasara bien…

-"¡ESO!"- pensó la chica.

Tina nunca había dicho que tenía que acostarse con él para que se divirtiera, ella había dicho "que el chico se valla un poco más feliz de lo que llego", ella fue la que asumió que tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas, bueno no es que tuviera una mala idea ni nada por el estilo, solo que para ella cualquier persona que pisara el piso de este local, venia, necesita y exigía sexo con cualquiera de las chicas. Este pensamiento la había atormentado en un inicio, pero vio a un chico completamente diferente del que se había imaginado y comenzó a crecer una pequeña esperanza de que este "todo o nada" no incluyera la cama.

Lucy lo observo por un instante sin dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-¿Te… gustan las travesuras?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos muy cerca de él, a ella le gustaba hacérselas a los otros pero siempre pensó que una travesura sola y una acompañada era algo completamente diferente.

La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció por un momento confundido y sorprendido, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír aún más mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura.

-¡CLARO!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Genial, mira en un cuarto de más haya ahí unos interruptores, manejan las luces y la música de los cuartos, por lo general se coloca una música relajante y acorde con la situación, pero de vez en cuando Tina se va y me deja a cargo, coloco canciones de metal pesado y…- se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener una carcajada.

-¿Y?- dijo impaciente Natsu entusiasmado con el relato de la chica.

-Tienes que verlo por ti mismo- informo limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas por la carcajada que tuvo que contener- ven- dijo agarrándole de la mano para empujarlo hasta la puerta.

La entre abrió para mirar si no había nadie por los pasillos, nadie, se dio vuelta para señalarle que guardara silencio, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Camino de puntitas aun agarrando a Natsu de la mano, los pasillos siempre estaban a medias oscuras para dar un ambiente aún más misterioso así que ni se notaron. Llegaron finalmente a la dichosa habitación.

-Mira tienes que apretar estos dos botones cuando yo te lo diga, ¿sí?- el pelirosado asintió obediente- espera a que coloque mi celular- De alguna parte del interior de la cortísima falda saco el celular y un cable USB.

Este acto le pareció tan sensual a Natsu que casi lo menciona, se contuvo con dificultad, el no entendía como todas las estupideces que había hecho antes no lo habían calentado y ahora que lo estaban pasando bien como amigos a él se le ocurría comenzar a pensar tan pervertida mente, se pegó mentalmente para despejar su mente. Pero ella se agacho hasta una torre de computador para conectarlo, se le subió la falda tanto como para que el chico pudiera ver la mitad de su trasero y sus delgadas bragas rojas, se golpeó nuevamente, esta vez no mental.

-Ah…- soltó un gritillo por el ruido- pero ¿qué haces?- le pregunto con una sonrisa apunto de carcajearse.

-Eh?... nada, ¿por?- Lucy negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a lo suyo.

-Bien, ya está listo oprime… el botón ¡ahora!- con desesperación el chico apretó el dichoso botón.

Se escuchó un fuerte solo de guitarra seguido de un grito característico de esas bandas, todas la personas comenzaron a gritar y correr por todas partes, parecían como endemoniadas, chocaban con cualquier cosa, los de las habitaciones salieron a medio vestir tan desorientados que la risa de Lucy y Natsu no se hicieron esperar, rieron por minutos después de toda una canción decidieron pararla.

Caminaron de regreso a la habitación guardándose las risas, Tina les había dado un sermón de abuela y aun así no pudieron parar de sonreír como idiotas, lo que provoco aún más reclamos por parte de ella. Se sentaron al borde de la cama mirándose con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue muy divertido- le dijo el pelirosado.

-claro… pero ahora… pongamos serios…- lo miro a los ojos y se acercó un par de centímetros más asustando al chico- cual es tu dilema de vida?- pregunto intentando introducir el tema para poder hacer algo con sus problemas.

-Ah?...- se rasco la cabeza y pensó por un momento- mi casa está muy desordenada y mi gato come demasiado pescado… probablemente muera de gordo- una risilla escapo de los labios de Lucy.

-Habla enserio- hablo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

- pues no lo se… primero tu- le dio la oportunidad que Lucy estaba buscando.

-mmm… mi padre se fue, mi mama murió y yo estoy aquí encerrada- la cara de Natsu se desfiguro molesto- que pasa?

-o sea que no estás aquí por voluntad?- pregunto serio

-no…-suspiro- tengo una deuda… más bien mi padre tiene una deuda y yo tengo que pagarla- rio con tristeza

-Yo la pagare por ti- dijo confiado, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron incrédulos.

-Pe-pero…

En ese momento los ojos jade del chico lucían tan serios y tan atrayentes para una chica que nunca antes había tenido apoyo de un chico, que ella simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Apoyo su mano sobre la cama acercándose a la cara del chico para robarle un beso tímido, pero que se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado, los dos suspiraron, agradándoles la sensación del beso. La lengua de Natsu roso el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar, está la entreabrió gustosa. Cayeron sobre la cama en un beso apasionado con Lucy sobre la cama y un Natsu muy caliente sobre ella.

Pov Natsu

Moví mi mano por su contorno acariciándola con deseo, cuando llegue a su pierna, la agarre y subi para poder agarrar su trasero, ella suspiro sobre mi boca. Me separe de su boca recorriendo su cuello con mis labios, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando y dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro. Deje de lado su pierna para recorrer con carisias su estómago, mordió su labio con fuerza.

La mire por un momento, disfrutaba pero porque yo no estaba satisfecho con esto?, mis recuerdos fueron a la despedida de Lissana, cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar y disfrutar. Las manos de Lucy tocaron ambos lados de mi cara, abrí mis ojos observando su semblante contrariado.

-Porque te detienes?- yo negué con la cabeza sin darle importancia.

Pov Normal

Unieron sus labios en un beso profundo, las manos de Lucy bajaron al vientre bien formado de Natsu, acariciándolo mientras subía por debajo de la camisa y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a desabrochar los botones mientras que él succionaba y lamia su cuello.

El pelirosado aparto la mano del trasero para recorrer su muslo lentamente adentrándose en la parte interior donde se juntaban las piernas, Lucy gruño con deseo y casi grito cuando él acaricio su intimidad por sobre las bragas, con rapides y un deseo desenfrenado Natsu bajo el cierre del corset, se lo saco y tiro lejos.

Ambos se contemplaron mutuamente, respiraban irregularmente y a ninguno de los dos se les apetecía parar, necesitaban con desesperación el contacto de la piel del otro, sentir el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, escuchar los gemidos por el placer que proporcionaban y más que nada sentirlo adentro.

Lucy lo atrajo casi enterrando las uñas en su espalda y ambos gruñeron fuerte al sentir el contacto de la piel del otro, con una lengua experta comenzó a lamer el pezón de cada uno de los pechos de la chica, ella grito de placer.

Para ella esto era nuevo, sin mencionar que su primera había sido incomoda, fría y con tan poco significado que ella lo había olvidado casi por completo. En cambio ahora las caricias de Natsu parecían tan íntimas y tan apasionadas que de solo pensarlo ya estaba mojada. Lo deseaba dentro de ella, las caricias comenzaban a ser tan tortuosas como placenteras.

Dragneel bajo las manos hasta el borde de la cortísima falda y comenzó a bajarla, sin despreocupar los grandes pechos de la chica. Intentando ayudarlo Lucy subió las caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozaran por sobre la ropa, ambos gimieron fuerte y más desesperados todavía se decidieron de la falda y bragas.

Natsu observo el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la rubia, ella era espectacular, hermosa y delicada como ninguna otra mujer que él había poseído, quería proporcionarle el mejor placer que en su corta vida había sentido. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados con la boca ligeramente abierta para recuperar el aire.

Se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurro con la voz ronca.

-Eres virgen?- ella negó con la cabeza.

Mordió su cuello, lamiéndolo lentamente y con sus piernas abrió las de ella colocándose entre sus piernas. Con una mano volvió a acaricia la su muslo interior subiendo hasta su sexo y con cuidado comenzó a introducir un dedo, Lucy gimió y apretó las piernas en los costados de él.

Movió el dedo lentamente en su interior sacándolo y metiéndolo en una danza tortuosa y tan placentera que Lucy pensó que se correría en ese momento. No aguanto más y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón para bajarle el pantalón, él no se opuso, pero seguía con sus movimientos provocando que se le dificultara la tarea a ella, roso con sus dedos la erección de él estimulando a que gruñera con placer.

Una vez ya sin prendas encima la rubia se dio la libertad de observar el cuerpo completamente desnudo, era increíble, casi glorioso verlo, sentirse así de excitada no podia ser de este mundo, ella necesitaba tenerlo adentro.

-te necesito adentro- dijo en un gemido a lo que el respondió metiendo su dedo aún más profundo, cuando finalmente lo saco lo lamio como si fuera un dulce manjar exótico, encendiéndola aún más.

Los preservativos estaban de mas, por regla la habían obligado a usar píldoras, solo por precaución.

El miembro de Natsu roso su intimidad y ambos gimieron suavemente con anticipación, se introdujo en ella con lentitud mortificante, ambos sisearon de placer y con suaves movimiento comenzó a salir y entrar en Lucy. Los suspiros aumentaron con rapidez, mientras que el agarre de las manos de la rubia se volvía más feroz acercándolo a ella en cada envestida, podia sentí como el orgasmo comenzaba a subir por su vientre, enrollo las piernas a su alrededor para sentirlo aún más profundamente. Y como una explosión el espasmo salió de su garganta.

-NATSU!- grito unos cuantos segundos antes de que el también llegara al clímax con grito seguido del nombre de la chica.

Con cansancio se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella quien todavía lo abrazaba, ambos recuperaron la respiración sin salirse del otro. Natsu se separó de ella al sentir como ella sollozaba.

La miro asustado de que le hubiera echo daño, o que se hubiera arrepentido del mejor sexo que él había tenido jamás.

-Que pasa preciosa?- le pregunto secándole las lágrimas y acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se dio vuelta de costado para mirarlo y luego se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho buscando consuelo, este le devolvió el abrazo sin entender porque estaba así, pero espero paciente.

-Por favor…- susurro ella en medio de un sollozo- sé que Tina no me dejara irme- susurro dejando escapar más lágrimas y comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

-Tranquila… yo estoy aquí- le acaricio el pelo y luego le beso la frente.

-Ella no me dejara ir- hablo normalmente pero aun llorando- por favor Natsu… sácame de aquí.

Él pelirosado no había entendido nada, pero ahora… esas palabras le habían hecho recordar lo que había dicho antes, ella estaba en este horrible lugar obligada y no como él pensó en un principio, se sentia asqueado y con un odio incomprensible hacia el padre de ella por haberla dejado sola en este lugar donde un chica tan delicada nunca debió de estar.

Como un idiota se había comenzado a enamorar de esta chica, aunque no la conociera, ni supiera nada de ella, aunque fueran de diferentes mundo, que quizás fueran muy diferentes se prometió así mismo nunca dejarla ir, aunque eso le costara una gran pelea con su padre. No la dejaría porque él la amaba, no importaba que tan poco la conociera él la amaba… aunque todavía no tuviera muy claro que nombre colocarle a eso que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

Apretó el agarre de ella y le susurro.

-Es lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí- le contesto con voz reconfortante.

**FIN? **

**O DIOSSS… espero que le haya gustado, a mi me encanto… Como pudieron ver no metí a ningún personaje femenino de Fairy, todas fueron inventadas (no me las imagino haciendo eso) pero a Lucy si ya que estaba obligada así que… ahí estaba… espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**(afcvdbajfnrbv sdcnifcene O_o casi me da un infarto T-T simplemente no puedo hacer escenas de ese tipo… no quedan bonitas Y_Y es que le tengo bafbha acaj dnfh no puedo) (de todas formas denme consejos para ir mejorando en esas escenas)**

**Me dejan un review para saber si les gusto?... falta poquito para mi cumpleaños… quizá un regalito adelantado? Por favor… perdón por no subir nada en tanto tiempo de verdad lo siento muuuuuuuuuuucho, los quiero.**


End file.
